The Legend of Saber
by Ekkuesuteria
Summary: A retelling of Fate/Stay Night, where every servant is actually a nintendo character and most of Shiro's enemies are from other Anime's. it is really messed up, you should be reading.


**The Legend of Saber**

To this day, nobody knows why history wants to repeat itself. Every 100 years, 12 humans are chosen to have slaves… no, I mean assistants…No, that's not it either, how about servants? Yes? Alright. 12 humans are chosen to have servants and they must battle it out with each other to the death. The thing is, each servant gets like overused or yada yada yada and other crap. The real story I'm trying to say is basically that this is the story of Shiro Emiya. He was chosen to be one of the 12 humans to carry a servant and now he must fight to his death, which isn't very cool.

Before I continue on with the story here, I forget who the characters in Fate/Stay Night are, so most of them are going to be alternate anime characters in this fan fiction. Yes, I am retelling the tale of Fate/Stay night. Problem? Good. Servants will stay the same. Everyone else, well, yeah. You get the idea. Ahem, now back to the story.

To start of this crazily messed up tale, Shiro is sitting in his living room. Now that I'm done with that, I will let him finish this story.

**How Shiro pictured it**

Excuse the narrator; he isn't used to Japanese-styled homes. I was actually sitting in my kitchen with my friend shinji's sister, Sakura. She was in the kitchen making us some dinner since our first day of school was tomorrow.

"Shiro, do you want rice for your school lunch tomorrow?" Sakura said in her shy voice that she always had.

"Of course!" I said back.

Like I have previously stated, Tommorow was the first day of school and I didn't know what the hell I was actually going to do. Nothing felt right, besides the fact that Sakura was entering her first year at the exact same high school I got into, and now I have to play older brother. Anyone could look at me and yell 'Hey, look, a ginger kid!' 'Yeah, maybe he will go to ginger limbo!' 'He won't last long in the pokeball wars going on sometime soon!'

I had no idea what they were even talking about. The Pokeball wars? What was that? A war on facebook where people poke others with balls? That didn't sound pleasant at all. Or maybe I'm overthinking things. I tend to do that way too much. And then it happened, right then and there, I laid my head on a pillow and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next day, I fell off something and planted my face onto the ground so hard that when I got up,there was a face-print 3 inches deep into the ground.

"What's going on here?" I said, confused and dizzy.

I shook my head and looked around the school building. There were several people who I have never seen before. Blond hair, Brown hair, Red hair, even silver. All of these hair colors, and more importantly styles, were all new to me on these heads.

"Ton of new kids today. I wonder what it's all for?" Sakura said.

I shrugged, since I obviously had no idea what they were doing here. After noticing, I walked Sakura to her first class, and then sat in my classroom for the next 6 straight hours. Boredom sparked in my brain. I couldn't understand what any of the other teachers where even saying. All of them were just… well, boring in their own ways. After a long and painful day, I went to meet my friend Issei at the usual spot. We sat down and started talking about some stuff. Issei was the student body president at my school. It was hilarious that we would actually be this close. After a long conversation about school, Issei pointed something out to me.

"Hey, Shiro, the council's heater is broken and I know that you can fix it. Mind giving it a shot?" Issei asked.

"Sure, man, no problem. Would you mind leaving the room for a few minutes so I can concentrate? These things are usually pretty tough to with." I replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll leave."

As Issei left, I walked over to the fan. I bent over to see what the problem is. I couldn't see it with my naked eye, so I put my finger on it and shut my eyes.

Speaking of which, I forgot to mention my dead dad taught me Magic. I'm not sure how he died, and I was there, so it was pretty sad. Either way, he taught me two kinds of magic. _Tracing _and _Reinforcement_. Tracing allowed me to see what was causing the heater to malfunction, while Reinforcement gave it the boost it needed. After I figured out what was wrong, I quickly fixed it before Issei came back into the room.

Just my luck, almost instantaneously after fixing the heater, Issei walked back into the room.

"Is it fixed yet?" Issei asked.

"All better. You'll be able to heat up the room like there is no tommorow!" I gloated.

"Excellent, man. I'd better take this back. You might want to go home now. Don't wanna miss the start of the Poké games."

"Wait, What?"

"You'll catch on. There are several different names for it, but the Poké games are what I like to call them. Catch you later!"

I decided to walk home alone, since Sakura was meeting up with Shinji today. I had to go home, though, and clean out the garage for Taiga, who is my homeroom instructor. She also drinks a lot of sake. After about 20 minutes, I made it back to our house and checked up on our garage. I coughed really loudly because there was a lot of dust and I didn't want it flying into my mouth.

"Geez, Taiga, ever hear of a Swiffer Duster?" I said to myself.

So, I started picking up stuff around the garage. There was a ton of Teaching equipment, which was obvious since This was Taiga's garage I was working on, but then I came across something unfamiliar, but I had a feeling I have seen it somewhere before.

It was a red and white ball with a stripe in the middle of it, and in the middle of the stripe there was a button.

"I guess it can't hurt to see what it does…" I said to myself.

I poked the button in the middle of the ball. Suddenly, the ball opened up and I dropped it and backed away to the nearest wall that didn't have any of Taiga's crap on it. The ball released a giant sign that said 'Welcome to the Poké Games! (or Pokeball wars, whichever you want to call it)' and, without warning, released a girl on the garage floor. I started flipping out.

After about 5 minutes of panicking, I took deep breaths and tried lifting her up.

"Master?" she said, lifting her eyes slightly open.

"No, Shiro," I told her gently, "Who are you?"

"My name is Saber, and I am your servant to these Poké games."


End file.
